Striker Eureka
Striker Eureka is an Australian Jaegar designed to protect the coastline of Austrlia from Kaiju. Facts: Height: 76 meters Weight: 1,850 tons Kaiju killed: 11 Status: Destroyed Kaiju Wars Constructed shortly before the retirement of the Jaeger Program, Striker Eureka is the first and only Mark-5 series Jaeger. Holding the best stats of all currently deployed Jaegers and the highest kill count, Striker Eureka is the strongest Jaeger currently in the field of combat against the Kaiju. The Australian division of the Pan Pacific Defensehttp://pacificrim.wikia.com/wiki/Pan_Pacific_Defense_CorpsCorps invested a reported $100 billion into the creation of Striker to create the most powerful Jaeger on the planet. Striker is piloted by the father and son team, Herc and Chuck Hansen. Striker Eureka was the last Jaeger active among the Australian and New Zealand Army Corps.[4] and was to be retired when Mutavore easily smashed through the Kaiju Wall and invaded the city. Striker was immediately deployed and engages Mutavore close-range in the city as civilians rush to escape the streets turned battlefield. Using its missiles, Striker successfully kills the Kaiju. Despite its apparent necessity in Australia, the PPDC has the Striker relocated to Hong Kong's Shatterdome with Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha and Gipsy Danger where it would've continued its service for the last eight months of funding available to Marshall Stacker Pentecost. However, the occurrence of a Double Event completely changes the circumstances of all four Jaegers. Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha and Striker Eureka are deployed in the Victoria Harbour where Otachi emerges and attacks Crimson and Cherno. Striker is ordered to remain out of the battle and defend the coastline, its necessity to the mission to destroy the portal out in the Pacific hindering its ability to be an active participant. The unexpected arrival of Leatherback follows the death of Crimson Typhoon's pilots. Cherno Alpha being double teamed by Otachi and Leatherback prompts Herc and Chuck to disobey Pentecost's direct orders and engage the enemy, though they fail to save Cherno Alpha from being destroyed. They attack Otachi, gaining the advantage without much trouble. However, as it prepares to finish the Kaiju with its missile system, Leatherback appears from behind and disables Striker Eureka with an EMP burst. Trapped inside, Herc and Chuck are forced to escape to Striker Eureka's shoulders while the Leatherback circles menacingly. Herc and Chuck threaten Leatherback and fire flares into its left eye. Provoked, Leatherback prepares to smash Striker Eureka when Gipsy Danger arrives on the scene in time to save it and its pilots from destruction.[5] Just two hours later, Striker Eureka is rebooted and prepped for the mission to the portal. With Herc injured, Pentecost takes his place as Chuck's co-pilot. Gispy Danger and Striker are airlifted to the portal's location and dropped down into the deepest part of the Pacific Ocean. Striker is prepared to deliver the payload, but both Jaegers are halted by Scunner and Raiju. The Kaiju separate Striker and Gipsy. The combined efforts of the Kaiju damage both Jaegers and allow Slattern to emerge from the breach to take down Striker as the immediate threat. In the battle against Slattern, Striker and the payload are damaged. Pentecost and Chuck are unable to fire the payload manually. Deciding to take out the remaining Kaiju, Scunner and Slattern, Pentecost urges Gipsy Danger to reach the portal and use its nuclear reactor to destroy it. Striker Eureka arms the nuclear payload to buy Mako and Raleigh time; the subsequent explosion of the Jaeger manages to kill Scunner and severely wound Slattern as well as kill the two pilots. Filmography *Pacific Rim (2013) Pilots *Herc Hansen *Chuck Hansen (Deceased) *Stacker Pentacost (Deceased)